


Cold fingers, warm heart

by VixiGrey



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Breaking some rules, First day of snow, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ravenclaw!Bones, Slytherin!Jim, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixiGrey/pseuds/VixiGrey
Summary: Jim has a bad idea. It implies: breaking some rules, which is not really unusual or surprising, "kidnapping" Bones and catch a cold (maybe).But Jim ( hopefully ) knows it will be worth the troubles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes to Doc, my wonderful beta who did a magnificent job, and to the few people on tumblr who liked and commented on my post. I hope I haven't disappointed them.

Jim has had an idea, a bad idea. He knows that Bones won't approve it, but the idea is now stuck in his brain and he can't do anything to stop himself.  
It snowed the whole day. A soft and bright cover lays on every surface in his sight, out of the window of the stairs of the Ravenclaws Tower, where he is waiting for Bones, the one he is happy to define as his boyfriend. Smart, grumpy, cuddly, beautiful boyfriend, his "bitter" half.  
Jim laughes at his own joke, he has nothing better to do at the moment anyway.  
He finished dinner as quickly as he could and ran in the dungeons to prepare everything for his plan.  
Even if Bones won't agree at the beginning, he is sure he can make him change his mind and convince him to follow him.  
He planned such a nice evening out with him, first they...  
"Good evening James"  
A voice interrupted his flow of thoughts.  
He looked up at the one standing in front of him, a ravenclaw with short black hair and bangs, dark eyes and a bit taller than him.  
"Good Evening Spock"  
He replied with a smile.  
Spock, the prefect of the Ravenclaw house, looked at him up and down. Jim was strangely over dressed to be inside the castle, but he decided to not point that out, at least now, instead of analyzing another weird thing of the situation.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Jim smiled at him looking directly in his eyes.  
"I am waiting for Bones, we have been busy the whole day and didn't really see each other, so I thought we could catch up now before the curfew"  
Jim half lies smiling and Spock raises an eyebrow.  
"I hope you'll respect our intentions, otherwise it could affect negatively on Leonard's Curriculum."  
Spock comments, even if deep inside himself, he knows how this will turn out.  
"I will"  
Well he knows he can't get Bones in trouble, he planned everything to make him get back on time. Luckily his boyfriend attends the last year so he has the curfew quite late in the evening, it's him the one that won't be on time.  
"Jim"  
A well known voice calls him. The long waited Ravenclaw is some steps down and reaches them quickly.  
"Bones, I was waiting for you."  
Jim states with a smile.  
"I'll leave the two of you alone. Goodnight"  
Spock says and starts to walk up.  
"Goodnight Spock"  
The Slytherin and the other Ravenclaw say at once then Bones turns to Jim.  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
But he doesn't receive an answer and Jim is grabbing his hand.  
"Quick we don't have time."  
He explains and starts running down the stairs.  
"Dammit Jim we are going to die this way!"  
Leonard yells but Jim just keeps running through the various hall and places until he reaches a room behind a small door.  
"James why are we here?"  
"Do you know that I love you, don't you?"  
"Oh my god, this won't end up well"  
Jim does the puppy eyes to his boyfriend, who sighs.  
"Yes I know."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"No, especially not right now."  
"Come on Bones! I promess it will wonderful! You'll love it and won't regret it."  
He says pleading and Bones sighs again. Jim can be a pain in the ass when he wants to. He was already imagining himself in his bed, reading a nice book in his warm and soft pyjamas, but no, Jim had to come along with a strange plan. But god if he loved the blond haired slytherin idiot.  
"Ok, show me."  
Jim smiles and that smile is everything that Bones needs to know that he said the right thing.  
Jim walks to the middle of the room and opened an hatch in the ground.  
"Jim no."  
"Jim yes, come on!"  
Leonard sighs and follows him.  
They walk for few minutes into a dark tunnel, guided by their own lumos and the complaining voice of Leonard, until they reach some stairs.  
"Where are we?"  
"You will see"  
Jim answers without answering and Bones rolls his eyes.  
It's hard to open this other freaking hatch, mostly because it is freezed, but after some trials and a fire spell they escape from the darkness of the tunnel  
Jim gets out first and then helps Leonard through it. They are outside the castle, the wind is cold and the snow is fresh on the ground. The sky is clean dark, lighted just by the light of the various rooms of the school.  
"We shouldn't be here, we'll catch a cold! I don't want to catch a cold Jim"  
"You won't catch a cold, Bones"  
"Well, you could catch a cold."  
"l won't! Come on!  
Jim says and starts walking towards the woods. For him it's easy, he is well covered with his thick silver and green scarf and his gloves, but Bones is freezing. He is not wearing the scarf and neither the winter cape that is used to go outside. He just went to dinner, he hadn't thought to go outside (after all it was forbidden ). Leonard follows him complaining about mostly everything until Jim stops walking when they reach the lake.  
"We are here"  
He smiles.  
"We are here where?"  
Jim doesn't answer but starts to look around and then it looks up at the sky.  
It is beautiful in a way that can't be described..it is breath taking. Bones' heart skips a beat. The soft bright white snow, lays untouched on the ground while a thin layer of ice covers the lake and reflects the light of the moon, that is shining in the dark of the night, of the sky, so dark and so profound that allows them to see how infinite it is. But then there are the stars, bright, small little dots so far in the universe, but still there with them, maybe some of them are even dead , but not for the two students, the two lovers that are watching them right now in the dark of this winter night.  
Bones doesn't say a word and while he is captured from the majestic scenery that the nature offers, Jim is looking at him. He can see how much Bones is liking this experience and this is exactly what he wanted from the start.  
This place is so peaceful and quite and clear and... it is everything Bones loves.  
It doesn't pass much time when Bones starts to shiver and Jim notices it immediately realizing his mistake.  
"Bones you are freezing!"  
He exclaims, taking his hands in his covered in gloves and tries to warm them.  
"No, I am not, I feel kinda hot actually"  
Bones replies sarcastically. He hadn't noticed how cold he was until now.  
"Well, you are hot"  
Jim smirks and winks at him. "Shut up"  
Bones snaps and Jim laughes still holding his hands to make him feel a little better. But he knows it isn't enough, so he takes his cape and scarf off and puts them over Leonard.  
"Jim, no!"  
"I will be fine, I am wearing a very warm sweater"  
He smiles and then catches again his lovers hands trying to warm his cold fingers.  
Leonard isn't really happy about this, but he really was freezing, so he is happy to not feel cold anymore and that his lover is so caring to lend his coat to him. Who said that all Slytherins are assholes deserve a kiss on the face with a chair.  
Bones leans towards Jim to catch is lips, the Slytherin doesn't complain at all and gives in. Their breaths create white puff of air and they get as close as possible.  
"Do you liked your surprise, Bones?"  
Jim asks with a smile.  
"Yes, I really do Jim"  
And they just stand there, holding each other hands, for a while looking at the stars.  


Bonus scene:  
Jim breathes out loudly emitting a big cloud of white air.  
"Look Bones I am a dragon"  
"No Jim"  
Jim does it again.  
"I am fire, I am death."  
"Jim, this was so romantic, why do you have to ruin everything?"  
Jim doesn't stop and keeps doing it, jumping around in the snow using the cape, that Bones insisted to give him back, to pretend to fly.  
"You should have let me sleep"  
He breathes out again and in the end Bones laughes.  
"You are an idiot"  
"I am your idiot, don't forget that"  
Bones rolls his eyes and breathes out a white big cloud in Jim's face.  
"I am a better dragon"

Bonus scene 2  
The morning after Jim keeps sneezing all the way to his breakfast, where he tries to hide it from Bones, who immediately ( hinted by the redness of Jim nose ) knows how Jim feels and just offer him tissues and some more tea. They don't say anything to each other except when Jim leans into his blyfriend shoulder, drinking his tea  
.  
"Thank you"  
"You are welcome"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
....  
"You can say it, come on, I know you are dying for it"  
"I told you"  



End file.
